The present invention relates to an electro-optical device for driving a current driving-type element, such as an organic light-emitting diode, to a method of driving the same, and to an electronic apparatus.
In recent times, display devices using the electro-optical characteristics of a self-emitting-type organic light-emitting diode element (hereinafter, referred to as an OLED element) called an organic electroluminescent element or a light-emitting polymer element have drawn attention.
A transistor for driving the OLED element (called ‘a driving transistor’) can be formed of amorphous silicon and can also be formed of polylsilicon. However, in the case of the driving transistor is formed of amorphous silicon, there is a problem in that a threshold voltage of the driving transistor tends to significantly change over time.
For this reason, generally, a technique has been required in which a light-emitting gray-scale level can be correctly reproduced by suppressing a change in the threshold voltage resulting from the passage of time (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-133240, which is the related art).
In addition, a desire for correctly controlling the gray-scale level of the light-emitting element is not limited to devices using transistors formed of the amorphous silicon, but it is a common problem in electro-optical devices including a plurality of pixel circuits each having a light-emitting element.